


Undone

by candesgirl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candesgirl/pseuds/candesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of 'Arthur strips for Eames, Cobb secretly watches.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Long fingers ponder each button of his waistcoat, starting from the bottom before moving elegantly on to the next and then the next before finally stopping at the top to slip one silk covered bit of metal through. He glances at his company, lewdly spread out in a cheap lawn chair, his own fingers twitching on his thighs as if he wants to scratch an itch and Arthur can't help but smirk as he brings one hand down to the next button and walks towards the old stereo they'd found in the warehouse. He's on the last button when he moves the needle to the right groove of vinyl and he's somewhat surprised by his own reaction when the familiar, albeit scratchy bars of music surround his senses. He falters for the briefest moment, glad his back is to Eames when he closes his eyes, slips his hand into his pocket to test the weight of his loaded die. 

Arthur turns around, one hand grasping the totem in his pocket, the other sliding up to unloosen his tie and finger the button hidden under the precise, neat knot. He pops it open with a look towards Eames, his other hand finally giving up on the die, sure that this is as real as it gets. He pulls the knot free, drapes the fine silk around his shoulders as he makes his way down his shirt, button after button. He's watching Eames now, gauging his reaction, noting the hitch in breath when he pulls crisp linen up and out of his trousers to hang around his narrow hips. 

He doesn't hear Cobb call his name from the other side of the warehouse, neither of them do, so caught up in the moment, each other and the music that they don't hear the footsteps coming closer. 

Arthur makes his way over towards Eames, uncuffing his shirtsleeves even as straddles him, as Eames tugs on the wrinkled bits of linen to pull Arthur down. 

"This is our song, then," Eames comments more than asks, lips ghosting with a smile across Arthur's. 

"I thought it appropriate," Arthur says as Eames' works his own fingers over a button, a zipper.

"Appropriate if you want to explain this away to Cobb every time the kick comes, you mean," Eames chuckles, his hand grazing over heat and hardness. "I like you undone," he adds before Arthur shuts them both up with a rock of his hips and his tongue sliding against Eames'. 

Cobb catches his own breath as the song ends, the warehouse silent but for labored breath and the rustle of expensive silk against cheap polyester, haphazard endearments hanging thick in the air.


End file.
